Close Your Eyes
by Soncnica
Summary: Don't open 'til the morning light. wee!chester fic, Sam is 9, Dean is 13.


**I'm on a roll this week. LOL**

**The title and the summary come from a song by The Fray called Syndicate. It's a nice song and I couldn't sleep last night and I was listening to it and when the singer sings Baby, close your eyes, don't open 'til the morning light, this scene just played out before my eyes. But yeah that ''baby'' part, just doesn't fit in here. LOL **

**Sam is 9, Dean is 13. And well Sam already knows about the supernatural world, but Dean and John I guess still want to protect him from it as much as they can so…that is why Dean does what he does in this fic. LOL**

**Anyways…I do not own the song, nor do I own SPN! But the grammar mistakes are all mine! **

**Enjoy…**

…

"Close your eyes!" the loud scream scared Sam, turning something in his stomach that should never be turned. He was standing in the middle of the dim room, his small fingers curled up into a fist, knuckles ice white. He could see Dean run towards him, but he wasn't ready for the hard body that crashed into his. Dean was only thirteen but he was already showing strength that Sam could only dream of having right now.

His chest met his brother's, the amulet hitting his chin, their shirts danced in the breeze the crash made, their legs intertwined into an awkward mess of too short and too long limbs, Dean's arms sneaked around Sam, to rest between his brother's shoulder blades, and Sam's arms gripped Dean's sleeve to get some balance. But nothing they did saved them from falling onto the bed, bouncing a little on the soft mattress.

"Close your eyes, Sam!!"

The hands that gripped Sam around his chest made his breath go out of him in a hiss. Dean threw him on the bed, rolled with him to finally settle him on his left side, facing the yellow wall. Dirty yellow wall with little spots of white.

Dean's right leg came over his, and he could feel himself being almost sucked into Dean's body. He shivered. He was afraid. Dad said that something like this could never happen. That a demon would never come to them like this, that they were safe. Dad lied.

"Sammy, just close your eyes…"

Dean was here, Dean was around him, Dean was protecting him, Dean was sheltering him.

He tried to breathe, relax into the grip that was way to strong, forcing him into the bed, but when reality that he wasn't in control hit him, he stumbled over his breath.

_Dad, Dean, the demon in that person…_

"Dean!" he screamed into the white spots on the wall, and arms around his torso tightened their hold to the point of being painful.

"Shhhh, Sammy close your eyes."

Everything that was around him was his brother; his arms, his voice, his breathing, his heartbeat, his smell; he could feel it surrounding him. Dean's arms around his chest, Dean's voice like hot syrup in his ears, Dean's breathing and heartbeat against his back, Dean's smell in his nose…milk from dinner and soap from the shower; Dean's amulet making a dent between his shoulder blades. If Sam would be a little older then his nine years, he would describe the feeling as a surreal moment of pure safety.

But he was nine, and his mind just told him to relax. Or was that Dean?!

"Close your eyes, Sammy!" words that were way too loud to be spoken near his ear; he felt his brother's voice bleed into his ear, making cracks in his mind for Dean's words to settle in.

"Close your eyes…" it was a whisper now, barely there near the back of his neck, warm breath stirring the fine curly hair on his nape.

"Close your eyes, close them, Sammy, close your eyes." It was a whispered mantra that Dean kept saying, but Sam's mind was too caught up in shock to make any sense of them. The cracks were healing way to fast…

"Close them, Sammy, close your eyes…close them."

Dean's arms tightened their hold around Sam's small body; all bones and skin. They pinned Sam's arms to his side, but he wiggled them and grabbed hold of Dean's sleeve.

"Close them, Sammy or I swear…"

Dean shook Sam off, shook his grip off and raised his arm to place a palm over Sam's eyes. Sam was in darkness with white spots swimming in it. He was clenching and unclenching his fingers with the rhythm of his heartbeat. He crossed his hands over his stomach, feeling Dean's forearms criss cross over his own. The rush of blood to his head made him dizzy at first, but when the buzz became stronger, louder he lost himself in it.

He could hear his father's voice coming somewhere from the distance, some words that were definitely not English in origin and a scream so loud he shook with the rhythm of it and bucked into Dean.

Reality was slipping from his grip; settled in the warmth of safety and shock the way he was...reality was a nonsense to him.

_A demon… _

"Close your eyes and don't open them…" the words washed over him like water, cold soothing water that you use to ease the pain with.

Real world was nonexistent, his dreams gray and deep. Dean's hand still over his eyes, Dean's arms still over his…constricting, pulling him into safety.

"Don't open them…" it was as if Dean would simply say _shhhhhh_, words had no meaning in dreams. Words couldn't battle with the touch and the warmth Sam felt coming from his brother.

And he didn't open them…not until morning.

-:-

"Dean?"

Dean stirred when John's voice invaded his dream.

His hands were heavy, and he sluggishly moved them away from Sam's eyes and chest.

"Yeah?!" it was hoarse, like boots crunching sand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Sir." he ran his hand over his face, stopping by his eyes to get the dried crust of sleep out of them.

He rolled away from Sam's back, the chilled air hitting his chest. He looked down and saw how wet his shirt was, and how wet his brother's back was…they sweated buckets lying like that over the night.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, not allowing his Dad to make the first move.

"'s Sam."

**---**

**The End**

**This fic sucks so much…seriously you guys…I don't even know why I put it up…**_is ashamed! _**But I'm hoping that someone out there will see something ''readable'' in it. **


End file.
